Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to a mechanism for discovery of devices in a hybrid communications network.
Hybrid communications networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet technologies, etc.) that are interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between devices utilizing the different network technologies and media in order to form a single extended communication network. A convergent communications network may also be referred to as a hybrid communications network. Typically, the communication mechanisms, and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The convergent communications network can comprise hybrid communication devices and conventional (or legacy) communication devices.